


Mr. Snuggles

by vanyasviolin



Series: TUA One-Shots [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aftercare, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I'm sorry for this, Light Dom/sub, Light praise, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Pure Smut, Smut, Voyeurism, bottom!vanya, light degrading, not talked about ageplay, teddy bear grinding, top!allison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanyasviolin/pseuds/vanyasviolin
Summary: Allison walks in on Vanya humping Mr. Snuggles.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: TUA One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567468
Comments: 5
Kudos: 157





	Mr. Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heardarumor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heardarumor/gifts).



Allison walked down the hallway of Vanya’s apartment complex. She stopped at Vanya’s door and knocked. But when there was no reply, she sighed to herself.

It was late, her sister should be home by now.

Then, when Allison heard a banging sound from inside the apartment, she was instantly filled with worry. She fished through her bag for the spare key to the door. With quick actions, Allison made her way into the apartment and shut the door behind herself quietly. The banging sound could be heard from down the hall, which led to Vanya’s room. Allison grew more concerned as she started walking that way. When she reached the doorway to the bedroom, she stopped dead in her tracks, jaw nearly dropping at the sight before her.

Allison immediately noticed the lack of shirt on Vanya, and that she was only clad in a pair of boxer briefs, with the brand name printed around the waistband. Her eyes fell to Vanya’s hands, seeing that they were gripping the teddy bear beneath her as her hips ground against it. She saw the woman’s head thrown back as she moaned softly.

Allison panicked when the sounds coming from her sister got louder. She tried to move, but it was like her feet were glued to the floor, she was frozen in her place. Her eyes stuck to the other woman, watching her. She opened her mouth to talk, but it was like her mouth was as dry as a desert. “V-Van-Vanya…” she stuttered out of pure panic.

Vanya’s head instantly snapped upward to look in Allison’s direction as her hips stopped working hard. She gulped hard as her wide eyes met brown hues. “H-how long have you been standing there?” she asked breathlessly.

Allison opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out for a moment. She gulped as she finally pried her eyes away from Vanya. “Lo-long enough… to wonder what you’re doing…” she mumbled.

Vanya’s pale cheeks turned a bright red. She bit her lip as she slowly got off of the teddy bear.

“I didn’t say you had to stop,” Allison said without thinking.

Vanya’s eyes quickly went upward. “What?”

Allison felt her mood change from nervous and shocked to aroused and confident. She licked her dry lips before slowly walking closer to the bed. She didn’t know what she was doing, but there was the undeniable throb between her thighs. “I never said you had to stop.” She repeated herself.

Vanya just stared at her sister for a moment. She felt nervous butterflies swarming around in her stomach as her one thigh slowly went over the teddy bear again. She nervously looked down, suddenly feeling shy. “Are you going to watch me like a weirdo?”

“What if I said yes?” Allison asked with a husky tone that Vanya had never heard before.

Vanya’s eyes went back up to Allison’s stare. She gulped as she tried to ignore the arousal between her thighs that seemed to be getting worse. Her eyes dropped again as her hips wiggled against the toy.

“That’s not how you were grinding your hips before,” Allison said as she sat down next to Vanya.

Vanya whined as her hands grabbed the fur of the teddy bear. She didn’t dare look up at Allison as she started grinding her hips as she had before. A small whimpering moan left her lip as she felt her clit bumping against the seam in her boxers. She nearly jumped when she felt a hand on her thigh. Her heart fluttered nervously, but she kept going as she closed her eyes.

“Vanya, look at me,” Allison said as she gripped the other woman’s thigh.

Vanya whined before her eyes opened halfway and she looked at Allison with nervousness.

“Good girl,” Allison praised as her hand slowly slipped up and down the other’s thigh.

Vanya whined as her hips started moving faster and her knuckles turned white from how hard she was gripping the fur of the teddy bear.

“Do you like that?” Allison asked with a small smirk. “Being called a good girl?” she knew the answer, but she always loves hearing Vanya say it.

“Yes,” Vanya murmured in a whiny tone. Her hips bucked harder. “I-I’m…” she whined again as her hips started bucking erratically.

“Are you getting close, baby?” Allison asked.

“Yes,” Vanya moaned as her back arched a little.

“Stop.”

“What?” Vanya asked as her hips immediately stopped.

“I want to finish you off,” Allison said as her grip on Vanya’s thigh got stronger. “Will you let me?”

Vanya whined before nodding slowly. She slowly got off the teddy bear before pushing it aside. She wriggled in her boxers, finding them uncomfortable.

Allison noticed this, and let her hand slide up Vanya’s thigh. She dipped her thumb under the waistband of her boxers and started to tug the material down. “Lay down for me, Vanya. I know you know how to be a good girl.”

Vanya nodded slowly before she laid down on the bed. She lifted her hips in a needy way as she whined. “Please,” she begged.

“Shh, patience.” Allison purred huskily as she stood up. She kicked off her heeled boots before situating herself on the bed between Vanya’s legs. Her fingers hooked under the elastic again. As she started pulling the thin material down the other woman’s milky flesh, she bit her lip when her eyes met her sister’s wet center.

Vanya whined as her hips raised off the bed. “Please, Alli, mm… pl-please.” She whined as her legs instantly spread wide.

Allison’s hands went to Vanya’s thighs, caressing the soft flesh there as she stared up into brown hues. “Patience, baby… remember, patience gets you everything you need.”

Vanya whined as she pushed her hips forward. Her hands gripped the sheets as she squeezed her eyes shut.

“You were so close to cumming, weren’t you?” Allison asked before softly placing kisses up one thigh, and then the other.

Vanya whined with each touch of Allison’s lips. Each caress, each kiss, the soft, little nips from her teeth only added to the arousal in the pit of her stomach. She bit her lip hard when she went to beg again.

Allison smirked as she got closer and closer to the place they both wanted her mouth. Her tongue took a long, slow stride up Vanya’s slit.

Vanya let out a small, yet whiny moan as her hips instantly bucked toward the other woman’s mouth. She groaned as she felt Allison’s tongue glide through her folds over and over again. Her hips bucked wildly as she felt her orgasm easily building back up. “Pl-please… more…” she murmured through gasp-like-moans.

Allison’s hands moved up to Vanya’s hips, pushing them down to the bed to try and keep her in place. Her tongue went down to the other woman’s entrance, teasing her, tasting her, moaning as she savored the flavor. Her tongue finally went back up to Vanya’s clit, circling the throbbing bud.

Vanya groaned loudly as her hips kept bucking hard, but it was hard against Allison’s strong hands. Her hands fell down to grab fistfuls of blonde curls, pulling her sister closer. “Yes!”

Allison pulled back for a mere second to say: “Don’t you dare cum without asking me.”

Vanya whined loudly as her hands gripped harder at the other woman’s hair. “Pl-please…” she whined.

One of Allison’s hands moved down to replace her tongue as she looked up at Vanya. Her thumb quickly flicked over the woman’s clit as she smirked. “Please, what?” she asked.

Vanya whined as her hips bucked hard. She was on the brink of her orgasm and she was starting to lose control. “Daddy! I-I’ve… gotta cum…” she whined loudly between harsh moans.

A bright smirk appeared on Allison’s lips as her thumb started to move faster over the bundle of nerves. “Then why don’t you cum for me, baby?”

Vanya whined before her hips started to buck wildly and her back arched off the bed. She let out a silent cry of pleasure as she came hard, finally. Her hands that were tangled in Allison’s hair pulled harder as she rode out the waves of her pleasure.

One of Allison’s hands gripped both of Vanya’s wrists as her thumb kept moving. She moved the woman’s hand to the side before she ripped out her hair from how hard she was pulling. It wasn’t that it hurt or that she minded, she just knew Vanya would feel back from past experiences.

Vanya whined as she started to come down from her high. Her hips and thighs spasmed as her back fell back to bed as she breathed heavily. She whimpered as her thighs started to tighten around Allison’s hand. “Mm… I-I…”

“Use your words, baby,” Allison said as two of her fingers started to tease the other’s entrance.

“I-I don’t…” a small gasp cut through Vanya’s words as she felt the fingers at her entrance. Her hips instantly insisted down on them. “Oh! Please, Daddy!”

Allison’s smirk only grew as she slowly pushed two of her digits inside the warm heat of her lover’s center. “Such a good girl for Daddy.” She praised. “Such a little slut, huh?”

“Yes,” Vanya gasped between moans as her hips started moving along with the slow rhythm Allison set. “M-more… harder… please.” She whined loudly.

“Already?” Allison raised a brow. Her fingers curled inside of her sister’s wet heat. “You are Daddy’s little slut.”

Vanya just whimpered and whined as her hips started moving faster. She could already feel the next orgasm building up in the pit of her stomach, the burning white heat that was so intoxicating.

“Are you getting close?” Allison asked with a knowing voice.

“Y-yeah…” Vanya murmured before she tried to move her hands, but she felt Allison’s hands on her wrists. “Pl-please, Daddy…”

“Please, what, kitten?” Allison asked before her head dipped back down to flick her tongue against Vanya’s clit.

Vanya gasped loudly as her hands made a fist. “O-oh, please!” she whined loudly.

Allison let go of Vanya’s hands as she glanced upward toward her sister. Her fingers started moving faster as she took the bundle of nerves into her mouth and began to suck.

Vanya whined loudly as her hips started bucking harder and wildly. Her hands instantly grabbed onto Allison’s shirt, needing something to hold onto. “M-more, please!”

“Where?” Allison murmured around the other’s clit.

Vanya whined loudly as her hips bucked hard. “Ev-everywhere!” she groaned as her back started to arch.

Allison pulled away from Vanya’s clit but kept her fingers moving. “Where is everywhere?” she smirked brightly.

The brunette whined loudly. She groaned as she felt her orgasm just in the brink of exploding.

Allison’s fingers started to slow down again when she felt the other’s walls tightening around her fingers. “You’re so close already aren’t you, kitten?”

Vanya just whined loudly as her hips bucked against the slow fingers inside of her. She hated how slow they were moving. She groaned as her hands pulled on Allison’s shirt harder.

“Use your words, baby,” Allison said as she stilled her fingers.

Vanya whined loudly as she felt the fingers stopping. She grasped at Allison’s hair once again, trying to pull her closer. She started mumbling, but it was incoherent to anyone but herself. She gasped loudly when she felt a small slap against the inside of her thigh. She knew it was a warning slap. She whined again as her hips bucked. “Please! I-I need to cum! I wanna cum s-so badly. Pl-please, D-Daddy!” she whined loudly, desperately.

That was enough for Allison to start moving her fingers at a rough, fast pace once again. Her mouth returned back to Vanya’s throbbing clit, and she easily worked her back up to her orgasm.

“Ah! Pl-please! Cum, pl-please!” Vanya cried out as she felt the burning white heat growing inside of her.

Allison’s free hand squeezed Vanya’s thigh three times, which was the sign that she was allowed to cum. She was eager to help the other woman through her orgasm as she squirmed around, whined, and whimpered loud enough to wake the neighbors.

Vanya’s hips were moving on their own accord. Her moans and groans and whines were high-pitched. Her hands gripped at Allison, wherever she could grab onto. When the pleasure finally subsided, soreness and overstimulation quickly overcame her. Her hips pulled away as she whined, but Allison didn’t pull away.

Allison withdrew her fingers but moved her tongue down to replaced them. Thrusting inside of Vanya, she curled her tongue perfectly into that inner sweet spot she knew drove the other woman mad. But, when she got a sharp tug on her hair and a particular whine, she knew Vanya was reaching her limits.

Vanya whined as her hips tried to pull away but found her actions futile. Allison was far too strong for her to pull away from.

Allison finally let up and pulled away from Vanya’s twitching, quivering center. As she did, Vanya let out a small whine, but it was followed by a heavy sigh. She looked up at the other woman to see her bare chest heaving up and down as she panted for her breath. She wiped her still wet fingers against the bedding before she made her way back up the bed. Her arms slipped around Vanya’s small frame, pulling her closer. She hand came up to caress the other’s cheek and swept some of her brown locks out of her sweaty face. “Are you okay?” she asked softly.

Vanya curled up into Allison’s side. Her head rested onto the woman’s shoulder as she relished in the warmth radiating of Allison’s body. She hummed a small, “Mhm.”

Allison’s thumb ran over Vanya’s cheekbone as she kissed her forehead. “You sure? You didn’t seem like you were going to make it the second time.

Vanya let out a shy giggle before hiding her face into the crook of the other’s neck. “’M fine… just almost hurt.” She murmured.

“It almost hurt? Oh, baby, I’m sorry. You know I’d never mean to hurt you.” Allison said in a soft, loving voice.

“I know, Daddy,” Vanya said.

“Do you feel better now?”

“Mhm,” Vanya hummed before yawning softly. “Sweepy, Daddy…”

“Then let’s get you to sleep, okay? Baby’s gotta get her rest.” Allison said before pulling away.

“No,” Vanya whined as she instantly grabbed onto Allison’s shirt. “Don’t go.” She said as her brown hues stared into Allison’s with a silent plea.

“Let me get you a shirt and I will be right here with you, okay?”

“Okay,” Vanya breathed out in relief.

Allison got up from the bed to retrieve a shirt for her baby. Once she had it, she walked back to the bed and helped Vanya into it. She peeled off her own jeans before slipping back into the bed. She pulled the thick winter blanket over the top of them before pulling Vanya back into her arms.

Vanya instantly curled back into Allison’s side. Her one hand gripped onto Allison’s shirt as the other went underneath the woman’s shirt to feel her warm skin with her cold hand.

“Did you have fun at least?” Allison asked as she started to slowly run her hand up and down the other’s back.

“Mhm… Mr. Snuggles was fun… but you were funner.” Vanya murmured.

Allison grinned happily. “Good to know. Now, let’s go to sleep, okay?”

“M’kay, Daddy. I love ya.” Vanya said before yawning.

“And I love you, my precious baby,” Allison said before pressing a final kiss atop Vanya’s messy brown hair.

**Author's Note:**

> for my partner in cwime, the rose to my rosie. thank you for helping me with this. 
> 
> i hope everyone enjoyed this. i have an idea that could be a follow up to this prompt. if anyone is interested in it, i might right it next.


End file.
